Lessons Not Learned
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Drabbles/oneshot coll. FULL SUM. INSIDE. PAIRINGS INCLUDE SAKUxHAREM-all listed inside. NOTE ABOUT FEVERED TENSION INSIDE. CONTEST INSIDE-FIRST TWO WINNERS FEAT. IN NEXT CHAP. First prompt: EYELASHES Ino just couldn't learn, could she?NOT FOR INO FANS!


Lessons Not Learned

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!!!!! This is the only chapter the disclaimer will be in, but it applies to them all. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!

Pairings: SakuraXHarem, OCXHarem, (male)OCXKiba, TentenXHinata, (contest winner 1) OCX???, (Contest winner 2)OCX???

Warnings: Lime (maybe lemons?), Fluff, OOC, yaoi, yuri, language, violence, gore (thanks to Hidan), slight AU

Summary: Ino just couldn't learn to leave everything alone, could she? Or, in this case, to leave all the GUYS alone! NOT FOR INO FANS!

-----Warnings for this chapter: OOC, slight AU, alcohol, slight yuri, fluff

-----Chapter Rating: T

Chapter 1: Eyelashes

Sakura sighed, changing the cross of her legs as she watched Ino from across the room with irritated jade eyes. Blowing a breath of air out of her mouth in irritation, she made a sound of disgust while next to her, her three friends giggled-or, in Tenten's case, laughed loudly.

" Sakura-chan, I can't believe you let her do that!" Giggled Kagayaku, pushing back a ridiculously long lock of her light pink-almost white-hair. " He looks like he's about to kill her; he's so irritated!"

Once again, her friends all let out sounds of amusement, while she sat there eyeing Ino-the town flirt-trying to score with her lover. Allowing a satisfied smirk to cross her lips as the blonde fluttered her obviously fake eyelashes, she watched as her significant other glared at her through dark eyes, though they did nothing to take away from the picture of him in black slacks and a casual, nearly sloppy white button-up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to a little below his elbows and gave him a sexy, almost scruffy look. His red hair was in its usual style, and his lips in a fierce frown as the blonde continued to bat her eyelashes, inching closer to him slowly.

Tenten let out a snort that was a cross between amused and disgusted as she saw the same thing, then reached over to gently pull her date out of their seat.

" C'mon, Hina-chan." She nearly purred. " Let's go dance while the party's still going."

Hinata blushed, but nodded as Tenten gave her a small kiss, pulling her through the crowd to get to an area that was semi-clear of the grinding mass of dancers. Sakura waved to them as they went, knowing they wouldn't return for a great while, as Tenten loved to tempt Hinata in public-something about Hinata's attitude 'changing' and her weak what ever it was being left in the dust.

She tried not to think about it, instead turning her attention to the previous area-only to see Ino, once again, hiding her face and crying as the handsome redhead left her there, her makeup running down her pale face.

As he neared, she smiled welcomingly.

" You finally made it!" She giggled, tilting her head up as he leaned over to kiss her, his slightly chapped lips sliding across hers deliciously before he nibbled on her lip. She moaned, and, with a smirk tilting his lips, he pressed his lips against her one more time before pulling away to snag the chair next to her and sit.

Kagayaku sighed. "Ahh, man, you two are making me miss Shino-kun." She stood, pointing toward the bar. "I'm going to go grab drinks, you two want anything?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. Shino would be back tomorrow from a mission to Tea anyway, so she felt no guilt knowing the two wouldn't be seen at all after he returns.

" Get me a regular sex on the beach, please!" Kagayaku chose to ignore the dirty smirk on the males face.

" I'll have a blowjob."

Face turning red at the hidden meaning obviously behind the words of her friends boyfriend, she turned and sauntered away, pouting at the chuckle she head behind her, as well as the 'you're so bad!' sakura yelled teasingly at him.

Sakura blushed a light pink at the dark gaze of her lover as he leaned closer, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss while a hand rose to push the back of her neck closer to him. As their tongues tangled in her mouth, his free hand wandered a bit, grazing the sensitive, exposed skin of her side underneath the halter top and causing her to let out a small, almost inaudible moan. He grinned and pulled back to nibble on her jaw and down her neck-only for her to pull him back into a kiss, making him growl slightly before pulling her off her chair and practically onto his lap.

Sakura, startled, lurched and fell off and to the other side of his chair, causing an awkward silence only broken by his chuckle as he reached down-purposefully grazing her ass to pull her up.

She blushed a dark red and pouted, going around his chair to sit in hers-only to freeze when she caught site of thick black crescents on his shirt on top of his shoulder blades.

"...." She laughed as she plucked them off, figuring out that they were Ino's eyelashes pretty quickly.

He looked at her as he felt her pluck at his back-only to glare at the..._thing_ held in between her dainty fingers.

" You had Ino's eyelashes stuck to your shoulder blades, love!"

He shuddered inwardly.

The blonde just didn't get that he didn't care for eyelashes!

Or, well...anyone's but Sakura's, really.

OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WILL ONLY UPDATE AFTER I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS.

Okay, at the top I mentioned contest winners as part of the story, right? Well, for this particular collection, at the end of every chapter, I will have a contest put up. The first two that give the right answer will be in the next chapter-and, of course, the only requirement is that you either leave me your e-mail, or your penname so I can contact you if you win.

For this chapter, the contest is this- WHO IS SAKURA'S LOVER?

Remember, the prize is to be featured in the next chapter with any naruto character, or Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho/Bleach character you want as a significant other!

Oh! And you can also choose if it'll be a lemon, lime, or whatever!

IMPORTANT!!!

For all those that read Fevered Tension, i'm going to be rewriting the chapters a bit-I think I confused a lot of you with the sudden entrance of the two siblings-so i'm redoing it all! That, and I decided to rewrite them because i've been getting a lot of bullshit PM's from assholes who hate Kagome, or hate OC's, or just think I suck-so i'm rewriting it.

That update I promised before Sakuracon? I apologize to those who waited, but I feel this would be better than continuing off of what I had, anyway.

Until Next Time!


End file.
